


the blue medina

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Eames quickly gestured back towards the computer screen. “So how about that presentation, huh? She could become a lawyer with arguments like that. Who knew that Charlie had such a mastery for slide transitions?”“Really? You expect me to believe that ourseven-year-olddaughter created that PowerPoint presentation by herself?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [sundayroom](http://sundayroom.tumblr.com)'s prompt "medina" for the Eames Stupid Cupid gift exchange. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> (also, it's possible that I can only write fics dedicated to MS Office programs. this may be a problem.)

“And for the reasons I have presented, I believe that painting my room blue is a worthwhile prospect for my continued development into an inspired and informed citizen of the world.” Charlie looked up from her sheet of paper, beaming at Arthur (slack-jawed and incredulous) and Eames (delighted and giving her a thumbs up). The computer screen behind her was bright blue with a slide that simply said “THANK YOU” in large text.

“Well, I think that settles it, don’t you, darling?” Eames turned his wide grin at Arthur, who shot a quick glare back before turning to Charlie.

“That was-” Arthur started, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “That was an impressive presentation.”

Charlie blinked at him. “And?”

“Yes, Arthur, and?” 

“And,” Arthur continued, “you present a very convincing case. I’ll have to discuss logistics with your dad, but I think painting your room blue is a good idea too.”

“Thank you, Papa!” Charlie ran and threw her arms around Arthur, who ruffled her hair. “Dad already took me to the hardware store and we looked at paint samples but he said that you had to say okay before we bought any paint, but I _knew_ you would say okay because you’re really cool even though Dad calls you a stick-in-the-mud sometimes.” Charlie beamed up at Arthur who smiled back helplessly.

“Does he now?” Arthur asked, looking over at Eames.

“You traitor, I said that to you in confidence!” Eames mock-hissed.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. 

Trying to hold back his laughter, Arthur extracted himself from his daughter’s arms. “Why don’t you go read a bit before bed? We’ll come join you in a little bit.”

Charlie nodded and started to head to her room, but Eames called after her.

“Or,” he said, catching her eye meaningfully, “you could also pack up your things like we discussed earlier.”

Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second before she broke out in a grin and nodded, scampering off.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Eames said breezily. “Toys lying all over her floor, it’s a hazard really.”

Arthur continued looking at him suspiciously.

Eames quickly gestured back towards the computer screen. “So how about that presentation, huh? She could become a lawyer with arguments like that. Who knew that Charlie had such a mastery for slide transitions?”

“Really? You expect me to believe that our _seven-year-old_ daughter created that PowerPoint presentation by herself?”

Eames put his hands up in defense. “Don’t go selling Charlie short, she’s very technologically capable! And don’t blame the PowerPoint on me, I’m not the one who ensorceled our daughter with fantastical tales of slideshows and databases and _spreadsheets_ from before she could walk.”

“I may have taught her the basics of Microsoft Office, but I’m pretty sure those lessons didn’t include phrases like, ‘the importance of breaking down societal gender expectations.’”

“So maybe I helped her out a little bit with her phrasing.”

“What about the ten slides about that town with the blue buildings?” Arthur keyed back to the relevant slides. “Chef- Chefchaouen?”

Eames shrugged. “I possibly helped with some of the research, too. But at least I didn’t tell her about the booming marijuana business?”

Arthur sighed. “I would’ve said yes to painting, you know. I’m not _actually_ a stick-in-the-mud.”

“I know, darling.”

“I’m making you paint the whole thing.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

“I hope you pull a back muscle.”

“Well that seems a little harsh. If I’m incapacitated, who else will take care of your highly-specific needs?” Eames waggled his eyebrows at Arthur, who just stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

“Eames, you know that Charlie won’t be able to sleep in her room while we’re painting it, right? And I’m only willing to sentence one of you to sleeping on the couch.” Arthur looked at Eames pointedly, and Eames put on an affronted look.

“Darling, you make it seem like I wouldn’t _gladly_ make any sacrifice for the health and wellbeing of our daughter!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Eames smoothly continued. “But speaking of sacrifices…” 

“Eames. What did you do.”

“I _may_ have promised the monkey that we were all going to visit Chefchaouen to see the blue medina in person.”

“Eames,” Arthur groaned.

“It will be a lovely Valentine’s trip, just you wait. The azure-drenched buildings, exposing our daughter to rich culture-”

“Eames, Valentine’s Day is in two days!”

Eames’ grin was sheepish. “Surprise?”

“Dad!” Charlie called from her room. “How many ties do I need for Chefchaouen? And can you help me fit Woody into my suitcase?”

Both men smiled at the sound of her voice, and Eames looked over at Arthur.

“Go,” Arthur insisted, shaking his head resignedly. “Make sure she doesn’t suffocate our dog with her tie collection.”

Eames planted a quick peck on Arthur’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darling.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Eames.”

**Author's Note:**

> So from my quick research: Chefchaouen is this really beautiful town in Morocco that is a popular tourist destination because all of the buildings in the old town (medina) are painted blue for reasons poorly understood. You can see a bunch of pictures [here](http://backpackingman.com/inside-blue-medina-chefchaouen/)!
> 
> [This is where I tumbl](http://flosculatory.tumblr.com).


End file.
